There is a wireless communication system which includes an initiator that is a wireless communication device of a data transmission side and a target that is a wireless communication device of a data reception side. In this wireless communication system, the initiator establishes connection of wireless communication by Bluetooth® with the target, completes data transmission to the target, and then terminates the wireless communication process.